


Dolled up

by meianoite



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Crossdressing, Fanart, M/M, Seduction, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meianoite/pseuds/meianoite
Summary: [Art + drabble fill]Javert sees Montparnasse in a dress talking to Valjean and drags him to an alley when he’s alone. He enquires him about Valjean’s wallet, but things take an unexpected turn.





	Dolled up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plutonianshores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutonianshores/gifts).



> A little treat because this prompt was too good not to be filled.


End file.
